Stanceblade
|romanji= Sutansuburēdo |type= Holder Magic |user= TBA }} Stanceblade ( , Sutansuburēdo lit. Swordfighting Stance of the Three Outcomes) is a Subspecies Magic of Sword Magic and an ancient Kendō (剣道, Sword Way) fighting technique that is known to only a select few, granting the caster the ability to switch between fighting styles with their blade on the fly, each with its own advantages and drawbacks Description Through a condensation of arcane energies both from within the user's body and from supernatural particles strewn about throughout the atmosphere, the caster is able to channel eternano directly into their sword, thus initiating a chain reaction which results in the blade altering its entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of that's between metal and magic, allowing the user to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the power that the user sees fit to harness - alongside this, the user focuses magical energy upon different parts of their body; allowing them to map a large number of actions without resorting to utilizing too many skills, or possessing numerous weapons, resulting in the creation of what's referred to as a "stance", a specialized and miniaturized fighting style. Each stance of the Stanceblade has a triad of different moves that can be performed off of them, leading to a variety of combos, mixups and mindgames to be available at the caster's disposal; switching between different stances requires as little as a single acknowledgement to execute, but the action will perform a different action depending on the stance. Thanks to Stanceblade, the user has different spells and manuvers with their sword that can be switched between manually, or chosen automatically depending on the target. There's some kind of trade-off; as the user needs to prepare in order to use their other stance, but they gain extended range and attack power as a result. What makes the user an unpredictable fighter is their ability to synchronize the five stances, to create a complex combo. The Stanceblade gives the user enhancements to one of their parameters, such as feet equalling speed, and de-buffs to compensate those enhancements. However, the user is only capable of fighting in a single stance for a short time; determined by their stamina, which is a measure of how much magical energy they have left. When a stance is released, it has one hundred points of stamina, and when a stance is being utilized; its stamina drops by half a point every second; this equates to three minutes and twenty seconds of stamina. The stance also loses half a point of stamina for every attack that the user attempts with it. Once their stamina drops to fourty, the user begins to fatigue; and when their stamina reaches zero, their attacks drop in damage by a factor of zero point seven times. Stances regain zero point eight points of stamina per second when not being used. At the very moment that the caster exits a certain stance, the eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability, the result from the eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to its normal shape. Essentially, Stanceblade is a very strategic fighting ability; as its full strength relies on being in the right mode at the right time. Spells *'Type Speed' (翔疾 (タイプ・スピード), Taipu Supīdo lit. To Soar Swiftly): Faster movement, weaker attacks; along with higher jumps and lower defense. In this form, the user has shown to be immensely fast, which fits somebody with small size and a waifish build. Their tremendous raw power, allows them to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between them and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. The user can effectively use their agility to use the battlefield to their advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep their opponents unsure of their attack patterns. With Type Speed, the user moves at such a speed that their foes more often than not can't register their movements, until they've made them; with Type Speed, the user is also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if they're assaulted from behind. When launched into the air, the user can perform several tricks before finally landing on ground. The user has also shown on several occasions that they can jump incredibly long distances, up to several hundred meters by applying speed to their jumps. The user is capable of moving so fast that they can decapitate an entire army of foes without them even having time to react. The user often only appears as a variable coloured shimmer of energy, with only the fastest foes even catching sight of their true figure during a battle. This incredible speed gives them an edge in battle against slower or close-range fighters. Excelling in hit-and-run tactics with Type Speed, the user is able to evade many a combatant in both long and close-range; their movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables them to attack almost a multiple of ten times in a row per second. Not only that, but their movement is fluid and precise, and rarely will they exert effort in movements. *'Type Shield' (盾 (タイプ・シールド), Taipu Shīrudo lit. Shield): Higher defense, slower movement. Upon activating the form the user becomes incredibly durable and sturdy. It is a great amount of defense and durability that one wouldn't gauge just by staring at the user. In this form, the user's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes them very durable compared to a normal human. They are durable enough to the point that if a person beats them with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually break and the user would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how the user can survive things such as falls from several stories and landing on a vehicle from two hundred feet with no discomfort. In fact, the user's body is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from super powered individuals; they are capable of absorbing bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. However, the user is particularly vulnerable to sonic-based attacks. The user can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories, being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or by several powerful energy blasts, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to themselves. Additionally, in this form, the user's muscles produce lesser amounts of fatigue toxins during physical activity than do those of ordinary humans. The user can exert themselves physically at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to impair them. The user is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases. However, all of this comes at a great cost—in exchange for high defenses, the user's speed is cut, to the point that perhaps a snail could outpace them. *'Type Buster' (撃斬 (タイプ・バスター), Taipu Basutā lit. To Be Struck with a Slash): Stronger attacks, stronger launch ability, lower defense against launching. In Type Buster, the user performs something seemingly impossible; they convert almost the entirety of their magical power into potential energy, using the small amount of magical energy within their body to catalyze and sustain the transformation they undergo; their strength becomes absolutely monstrous, as it is the sole enhancement the user is granted in Type Buster. This is a consequence of the conversion to potential energy, which, when driven by movement, is immediately converted into an excess of kinetic energy, bolstering the user's physical attacks by an enormous level. Possibly best seen through their sword, a simple swing from their sword in Type Buster enables the user to create powerful shockwaves of air, each as sharp as the edge of their blade. In an absolutely impressive display of brute force, simply swinging their sword to attack can shatter giant boulders and rip the ground apart, causing rocks and rubble to rise in a massive shockwave. The advantage to this massive strength comes in the aftershock; even with pure physical blows, such as kicks, or punches, the user's strikes have no real need to connect because the shockwaves of air that follow pack enough force to completely stun an opponent, leaving them a sitting duck as the user proceeds to unleash physical blows that, at high enough power, can send their opponents flying back several feet from pure strength alone. Even their speed gains a boost in Type Buster, with the user being capable of using their leg strength for massive bursts of speed. The downside to this, however, is that it is still slower than Type Speed, and, in addition, the user can only keep up this immense speed in a straight line; to make a turn, they have to slow to a completely stop, which makes them an easy target in the meantime. Trivia *Stanceblade was inspired by Shulk's Monado Arts from Xenoblade and Super Smash Brothers from 3DS/Wii U. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Sword Magic Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus